


【韦萝】示威

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [8]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Wei "GodV" Zhen/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	【韦萝】示威

韦神站在玄关就听见萝莉和人嬉笑的声音了，他进去后看见两个人正坐在电视前的地板上拿着手柄玩Xbox。  
“啊，你回来了。”萝莉先听见脚步声，回头很随意地打了个招呼，“这个是网管，就……你知道的。”  
网管也转过身来来对他友好地笑了笑，那瞬间网管的眼神中透着轻微的不屑和挑衅，虽然掩饰得很快，还是被韦神捕捉到了。  
他几乎立刻明白了这个人是谁以及……做过什么。

萝莉玩起来就有股亢奋劲儿停不下俩，网管也没有丝毫介意，任劳任怨陪着他玩到了深夜。  
“干脆你今晚就住在这儿吧，睡客房里。”萝莉说着。  
萝莉回到卧室时韦神这个夜猫子也没有睡，正靠在床头玩手机。见萝莉进来，他停下了手中的动作。  
“那个，我留他在家里住一晚啊。”  
韦神没有回答，只是直勾勾地盯着萝莉看。  
萝莉蹲在衣柜前翻找换洗衣服准备去洗澡，他蹲下的时候身上那件并不宽松的针织衫被绷紧，勒出他瘦弱的身线来。  
韦神盯着他无意中露出来的腰线，再想想外面的那个人，心中冒起一股邪火来。  
“我说你要不要干脆今晚就跟他睡一起算了啊？”  
“什么？”萝莉并没有听清，径直要走出房间。他正要拉开半掩着的门，突然身体被使劲一推，门也顺势砰地一声被猛地关上。  
“喂你发什么疯？”一脸莫名其妙的萝莉生气地想要转过身去，身体却被压在门上无法在动弹。  
韦神整个身体压在萝莉身后，让他被禁锢在门和自己身体间。  
他的手狠狠掐着萝莉的腰，头埋在他颈边喷着热气：“你不是很喜欢玩NTR这一套吗？”  
听懂了他话中的意思，萝莉吓得身子一抖：“我……你，你先放开我。”  
“呵，放开？试试在他隔壁房间被干感觉怎么样？不想被听到就小声点儿。”  
韦神一边说着，一手伸进衣摆里去搓捏萝莉的乳头，一手扒开他的裤子，手指在他股沟间来回用力摩擦着。  
萝莉被他撩得腿软，身体却被压制着滑不下去，只能僵着腰承受这“挑逗”。  
“不要……我们打个商量不行——啊！”  
手指没有任何润滑就硬生生地插进后穴，萝莉痛得屏住呼吸忍着那手指在里面粗暴的扩张。  
“原来他没动你，我还以为我回来前你们就来过一发了。”  
听着韦神这次有些阴狠的声音，萝莉吓得直摇头，说话也颠三倒四的：“不要这么玩韦神……我没有……韦神，韦神——”  
他狠狠扇了萝莉臀部几巴掌，将屁股打得红肿起来，然后扳开他的臀瓣就将性器狠狠插了进去。  
萝莉觉得羞耻，早沉迷此道的身体却获得了极大的满足。他一瞬间不知道如何是好，手指想要抓住什么东西缓解内心的尴尬，却什么都没抓到，指甲无力地扣着门板。  
“唔……啊哈……轻点儿——”  
后穴被磨得发痒，萝莉忍不住浪叫起来，却突然想起网管还在家里，叫声瞬间压在了嗓子里。  
韦神知道他在想什么，捏住他的后颈，就像揪猫一样捏着那七寸，下身加快速度在小穴里横冲直撞着。  
“他干得你舒服点还是我，嗯？”  
萝莉被操得说不出话，趴在门上呜咽着，身体随着凶狠的撞击一耸一耸，脸无力地贴着冰冷的门。  
“水好多啊萝莉，”韦神贴在他耳朵旁，压低声音一字一顿地说，“你好骚啊。”  
然后下身又是猛得一顶，萝莉一个猝不及防尖叫起来，后穴开始痉挛，紧紧咬着那阴茎不放。淫液从两人交合地方渗出，一滴滴掉落在地板上。  
“这么骚，一个人果然满足不了你对吧。”韦神恼怒地开始往死里抽送起来，每一下都恶狠狠地戳到他的敏感点，像要把他钉死在这里。  
萝莉被操得失神，瞳孔发散，口水流了出来都不知道，只觉得要被这样干一辈子似得。  
网管站在门后听着里面不小的动静想象着萝莉在里面被操得死去活来的样子，手伸进了裤裆里撸起了自己的阴茎，闭上了眼。


End file.
